


And Onto Another Hunt

by ApproximaCentauri



Category: Warframe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feral frames, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentient Warframes, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApproximaCentauri/pseuds/ApproximaCentauri
Summary: Frost is many things: a hard worker, a fantastic hunter, and expert at micromanaging both his fellow frames and his tenno to name a few. Between guild duties and tenno-following duties he's unfortunately always occupied.Too bad for all his hard work he varely gets any down time. Maybe he should have been more specific in wishing about how it'll come.
Relationships: Gauss/ Frost, Grendel/Frost
Kudos: 21





	And Onto Another Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my other fic.
> 
> Pretty much self indulgent like always. Anyways don't like, don't read, don't @ me if you read anyways. To those of you that do read, kudos to you I'm sorry if its awful.

Feral frames had been becoming a bit of an issue. Between tracking them, catching them, rehabilitating and or trying to essentially tame one, it's slow going. Still, Frost has no problem with doing what he was.

Catching them was his specialty. With a modified tranq rifle and darts to shut down the systems, he was careful to never leave a dart behind in case of the grineer or corpus getting their hands on them. They weren't to be misused either despite what Oberon insisted; the last thing they needed to be used for especially was a joke on a teammate that would leave them unable to speak properly for hours. There was a reason that he was in charge when the tenno was away, he had no interest in allowing that sort of chaos. Unfortunately, monitoring two other frames on top of his clan duties and bounties for acquisitions and relocations left very little time for himself. It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise then when he'd finally managed to get alone time he'd had to stop halfway through with a groan when he was interrupted.

He'd gotten at least three fingers deep into himself, puffing vapor from his vents almost desperately as he did; it  _ had _ been quiet, no alerts that Limbo and Oberon couldn't handle, no surprise acquisitions, no anything except blessed silence so he'd gone and retired to the area he had of his own on the sizeable orbiter. Sparsely decorated except for the absurd amount of floofs he'd acquired over time scattered around it, coloured in various blues with icicle-styled lights hanging from the ceiling. Honestly, the bed was the best spot right now; he couldn't help it as he turned his head to mask a soft whimper against a sizeable tusk thumper floof as his fingers brushed a node deeper in. He was so fucking close-

The slamming against his door was enough to startle him, an undignified yelp escaping him before he could remove his hand. The wet sound made him shudder and he barely sat up, hide barely moving to seal back up the slit as he moved before the door was opening. Watching Limbo all but skid into the room, Frost was glad that his jacket-like hide hid his crotch when it was in place. Watching the white hided riftwalker lock the door, he barely anticipated the sudden lunge from the other. Biting back the urge to groan as the lanky frame launched into an almost-tangent about Oberon and what he was doing, Frost frowned internally at the loss of free time; still, at least he managed to remember to rub the riftwalker's back with his dry hand.

\-----

The next time he got so lucky as to get an ounce of free time, he made sure he was  _ completely _ alone. Oberon was in the marketplace on Earth, Limbo was in the plains with the tenno.

It was perfect.

Without a doubt it would probably take hours for them to get anything done because honestly, there wasn't an ounce of intelligence between the three: Limbo was fairly naïve and Frost loved that about him but really he could border on annoying. Oberon was too nosy for his own good, far more willing to try (key word) to sneak around if it meant something new to gossip about and Frost loved Jackal, the tenno was great. He just… tended to be a reckless idiot to the point that the chilly frame would rather beat his head off a rock than follow him to the plains. Throwing himself back against yet another pile of floofs, Frost huffed as he adjusted himself until he was comfortable. Keeping his legs spread, the white and gold frame sighed as he laid there, hands on his stomach and debating his mood.

Honestly, unlike last time, he really didn't feel like masturbation was an option. Tapping a blunt finger against his covered maw, the hunter felt his vents huff out in annoyance. Frost had heard another tenno in the clan say it before in response to another, ' _ The soul is willing but the flesh is not _ '. In defence of his body, Frost  _ had _ been running around far too much in the last few weeks. Between missions with Jackal that yielded too little plastids (Frost had told the man to go to Saturn, not Phobos) and being sent out to track down a feral Ivara that really didn't want to be caught he guessed logically he would be tired. 

Throwing himself on his side, Frost curled up into a ball and crossed his arms. Annoyance ticked in his systems as he forcibly fell asleep.

\----------

"What? You haven't been able to jack it?" 

"Will you keep it down?! By the Lotus, Gregor." Groaning as he rubbed a hand down his face, Frost set his head in his arms on the table across from his clanmate. Sitting on the floor in the orokin styled lounge at a low table, he ignored the looks from around the room. The black and green chroma simply flickered his optics at him in disbelief but that was easy for the large frame, he was never short of partners. 

Er, partner. The white and black volt next to him seemed equally as surprised, spitting out a binary noise.

<< _ It can't be that bad of a dryspell can it? _ >>

"Xoka the last time I managed to get relatively close Limbo came into my room because Oberon was tormenting him."

<< _ How long ago was that _ ->>

" _ Months _ , Xoka. Between micromanaging both the orbiter and missions as well as catching ferals  _ it's been fucking months _ ." There's a hand patting his shoulder in a pitying gesture that he's too grouchy to appreciate the humor in and only graces the other with a grumble. Frost knew he could find a partner easily, could do what plenty of his clanmates did where they'd hook up with each other but honestly? Frost wasn't sure he even wanted to because then someone he  _ knew _ would know what he was like in bed. That and frames tended to talk more than tenno. Either you got good at ignoring it or you don't get involved with people you know; the last thing he needed was to ruin the chilly facade he had by deciding it was okay to get fucked in a one night stand with a friend.

There's a second, larger hand on his shoulder as Gregor's clawed hand pats him as well, "Hopefully it'll end soon. I'd help but uh, Xoka isn't one for sharing."

"I'm aware and I'd hate to impose." Standing and nodding at the two of them in a short bow as his comms started ringing, he took to striding out of the room as he reached under his jaw. The yelling from Oberon just put another tick up in his annoyance.

\-----------

Frost was going to lose it in an Ember styled meltdown. No, an  _ Ash _ styled meltdown. Or like a prime who's hide was just covered in something filthy after they had just cleaned and polished themself. Any attempt he made for free time had resulted in being interrupted and being walked in on. This included, but was not limited to, Jackal walking in on him using an unloaded gun as a fill in and Oberon walking in on him using his fingers and not leaving until he pitched something at him. Frost was well aware that his hide was clamped as tight to his body as he could manage, shoulders tense and body pretty much exuding nothing but aggression. Even Limbo wouldn't come near him, the white and pink frame choosing to give him a wide berth even if it was in a narrow hallway after watching him crack Oberon in the face when he made a comment on him being pent up.

It was a fucking  _ blessing _ to end up away in Orb Vallis on a mission to catch a feral Gauss. Difficult, sure, if the little bastards knew you were coming. With a bit of luck he'd be in and out in only a few days of tracking. Still, the cold was nice against his overheating frame; To another, regular temperature frame he would seem like he was a healthy temperature but to anyone who knew how frosts worked, they would know right away. The extra vents on his side that were open to expel excess heat and the production of enough vapor to rival a humidifier were good indicators of overheating. Lingering on that thought was something he couldn't afford anyways. Frost had a job to do and no amount of sexual frustration was going to stop him  _ dammit _ !

Landing on the ridge, he ignored the slight itch between his legs as he pulled his rifle off his back and settled in on the snow. Looking through the sights, he focused on the cave entrance where the feral frame seemed to have made their home if his intelligence and tracking was correct. Shifting at the pressure on his lower belly from being pressed against the ground, Frost grit his sharp teeth behind their cover. Orokin blue optics narrowed and snapped to movement down the end of the scope. 

There was the gauss, red and black and gold, skidding to a stop just in front of the cave. Holding his breath, Frost watched it stop moving to look around and adjusted his aim as it looked away. Taking the shot, he only exhaled as the other stumbled, reaching behind their helm for the dart lodge into the back of their neck. Scrambling to his feet Frost slid down the ridge as the gauss stumbled, crumpling into the snow. Reaching for the nullifier cuffs and restraints he had on him, Frost hurried to approach the other; Gauss's burned off the tranquilizer faster than any other frame and he only had a few minutes.

Hitting the ground next to the gauss, Frost hurriedly rolled them over to pin their wrists behind their back. Fumbling with the cuffs, he managed to snap one open with some effort and a small noise of triumph. Turning his attention back to the gauss, Frost found himself staring at another set of feet in front of him by the gauss's helm. Looking up slowly, the cold frame froze at the much larger frame before him as his white and gold hide pulled in tight against him.

A grendel. Of course. Why would he expect anything else? There wasn't time to scramble away as the unexpected second feral was suddenly striking out to hit him off the now twitching gauss. Hitting the snow and sliding, Frost groaned at the world tilting in front of him. Wasn't it just daytime? Why were there  _ stars _ ? There's a hand grabbing onto his throat to pin him, the grendel growling at him as he moves to lift him. Scrabbling at his hands with blunt fingers, Frost is vastly aware of the difference in not just height but strength. Being thrown like a ragdoll back towards the cave entrance has him once again reeling but at least this time he was expecting it. Moving to roll with it has him blindsided by a somewhat uncoordinated lunge that instead pins him to the wall just inside the cave courtesy of the mostly-concious gauss.

Groaning as the other digs a knee between his legs, Frost is ready to die. Maybe there's a chance that the gauss won't notice the seam in his hide splitting-

Yeah, no, there's no deities out there at all is there because the gauss pauses, warbling in confusion and Frost finds himself wishing the ground would swallow him whole. There's a responding deep toned sound from the large frame approaching them as Frost starts to struggle instead. Honestly if he can get away from the gauss he could bullet jump back up to where his gun is and use his itzal to leave-

There's more pressure against his steadily splitting crotch seam and he can't choke back the whimper as he legs press against either side of the gauss's. Something seems to click in feral's processor because they perk up, warbling turning to an excited chitter and there's a smooth helm pressing against his throat and heavy vents getting expelled and sucked back in against the hide there. Frost almost choked at the sudden realization of what the other was doing; he was getting  _ scented _ , the feral trying to see if he was in a heat of some sort. Shifting his feet to push up and away from the thigh against his now exposed crotch just gets him followed.

Beside them is the grendel, just as confused by the change in his fellow feral before taking note of Frost's squirming and- oh god  _ why _ . There's a sudden annoyed static sound from the gauss as he's hauled towards the grendel like he weighs nothing, another face shoved against the side of his throat and he's subjected to another round of snuffling. Struggling against the grendel's steel grip is pretty much uneffective in anything other than getting himself shook slightly to make him stop as well as accidentally flashing his exposed slit to the gauss which gets him an excited sound. Groaning, Frost just let's himself hang there as his vents try to expel his excess heat as it rises from embarrassment. Without warning he's shifted to being thrown over the grendel's shoulder and they're moving further into the cave. 

"Wh- H-Hey, no, let me go you-" digging his fingers against the grooved hide of the grendel for purchase only gets him a low grunt so he switches to trying to dig his feet against the large frame's stomach to push himself away, "No no  _ no _ , I am not-  _ ack _ ?!" 

Turning to stare with bright optics at the back of the grendel's horned helm at the resounding thwack low on his ass, Frost can't help but feel scandalized as it strikes the very end of his lightly dripping slit. Honestly, he would lie if asked about it but casual displays of power usually got him overheating pretty fucking fast. If anything that's probably why Xoka chose Gregor because the chroma was constantly doing things like that and Frost knew the volt well before the chroma. Getting dropped onto what seemed to be a pile of an amalgamation of cloth and corpus suits intermingled with floofs, Frost made to scramble up but ended up pinned by an overexcited gauss instead. 

Letting out an undignified squeak as hands trailed over his heaving vents, fingers dipping into seams and petting at his hide, Frost squirmed against the other to try and move. A second set of hands joined the first, resulting in a loud complaining chitter as he was tugged away again. Back to the grendel's stomach, Frost found himself held by one large hand splayed on his chest and a leg hiked to the side to give the gauss enough space to settle between. Groaning weakly as the gauss pressed against him in a need for full body contact, Frost let out a low growl when fast hands pressed down from his sides to his stomach. The pause from the other and the concerned warble he got was interrupted by a growl from the grendel behind him, hand on his chest digging into his hide in threat when he tried to push against it. 

The grendel's free hand let go of his leg, trailing from the knee he'd held up to his inner thigh. Frost jerked slightly as the coattails on his front were forced out of the way for a large hand to trail over the slightly exposed folds. Shuddering and trying to close his legs only resulted in trapping the gauss between them and forcing the nuzzling frame closer. Fingers were prodding his stomach like they were feeling or testing for something; honestly it reminded Frost of a kavat kneading it's bedding. Vents hitching as he was forced to look up, Frost swallowed against the hand on his throat at the orange optic staring him down as fingers dipped past his folds to brush the opening of his pussy. slowly the hand on his neck trailed back down to rest against his chest again.

"St-stop-" whimpering as his back arched to move away from the touch only served to push himself against the hand some more, "I- _ ah _ \- this-this isn't-  _ o-oh _ -!" 

There's a nip under his jaw as the gauss exposed their maw, the area getting suckled on immediately after. Between the mouth on his throat, hands pressing and rubbing his stomach and the fingers exploring through his lower lips Frost is aware that he's wet. Vents cranking out vapor as his embarrassment ticks up a notch, Frost chokes down a whine when thick fingers finally push inside his body. There's a tongue trailing his chest, shifting between nipping and sucking around the large hand still settled there before the gauss is shifting to lay on the ground of what can only be called a nest. There's smaller hands running up the insides of his thighs to keep them spread, the grendel humming in some sort of pleased sound when the gauss looks past Frost's own face to the other.

The hand that's currently busy fingering him open is adding a second thick, rough finger as the two left over spread out further down to dig into the flesh near his ass. Gasping and scrabbling at the hand on his chest as his hips are lifted up in quick succession with the grendel digging his fingers against a node, Frost moaned as the covering for his maw folded back to allow for more air. Arms are curling against his hips, the cold frame arching as the fingers inside him were scissored and dug into the slick walls as something wet pressed between them. Hand to whatever deity was out there, Frost was fairly certain that his processor just about fried itself.

Wriggling against the dual grip he was in, Frost let his chest heave at the rush of sensation. Everytime the gauss pressed their tongue in the grendel would massage against the sensitive nodes inside to coax out more slick. The moan against his lower lips had Frost keening, body shaking as he felt whatever resistance he had left melt away. Fuck, it'd been a long time sonce he'd had a partner let alone hadn't been cucked halfway through his own attempts. Coming undone with a low whine, Frost bit his fingers as he shook. The two large fingers in him were still massaging at his walls, scratching that same itch from earlier deeper in than he himself could manage. Panting as the gauss pulled back he watched the feral frame lick the wet from his maw with a red tongue. 

There's a plaintive whine, from the other as he moves to pull back and let go of his hips. Watching him sit up just makes Frost whimper a bit at the sight of the hard cock jutting between the gauss's thighs. Sleek like the rest of him with ridges along the underside, gold lines trailing the sides of the black and red dick and Frost bites his lower lip. Any words he was going to try to say are lost as thick fingers get removed and end with him letting out an indignant noise when instead they move to spread chilly lower lips. 

Shaking his head, the hunter ends up letting out a weak sob when the overexcited frame is taking his larger friend up on his offer. There's a dual toned cock rubbing between thick lips and catch on the tiny nub that's straining for attention. Ducking his head as the other is pushing his way inside, Frost can't hide the soft moan of pain at what basically felt like a steel rod shoving its way inside him. There's a rough thumb on his clit in response, the grendel keeping the heel of his hand against where his own cock is still hidden below his hide and rubs at it gently. The hand he'd been holding on his chest moved, making him look up again. This time a maw is pressed against his own, the grendel humming against him as he finally moves his hand away to press against his lower stomach. By the time the grendel pulls away from the decidedly distracting kiss, the gauss is fully seated inside of him and visibly trembling with what's probably the urge to move. Frost is aware of there being hands on his hips, fingers digging into the hide covering them desperately. 

There's a sudden surge of motion, the gauss pressing his own mouth desperately against his and forcing their crotches to grind closer together. Gasping, the cold frame is almost choking on the speed frame's tongue as it's shoved in with little to no finesse but enough enthusiasm that were Frost a more willing participant it would make up for it. As it is the taste of what can only be himself and the heat of a normal frame against him just kicks his earlier inhibitions and reservations into high gear. His partners, however, don't seem to mind his sudden shifting until he's moving his hands for leverage on the grendel's thighs; Then there's hands hiking his legs on the gauss's hips and another supporting his back as the largest of them is moving. 

There's panic in the realization that his shifting had been interpreted as a go ahead instead of an escape because the gauss is rocking into him gently. Getting pushed onto his back to lay on the grendel's leg has him whimpering, doubly so when the speed frame wastes no time in moving against him now that the two seem to have decided that he was ready. The first actual thrust from the gauss has him whimpering, the ridges on the bottom dragging over sensitive bundles and catching on the rim of his wet cunt. After that he's resorted to squirming, vents kicking out steam and body shaking even as he tries to figure out if his hands are pushing the other away or dragging them closer. 

There's a hand on his head, tracing over the horn there and Frost keens when it's grabbed to make him turn his head. Swallowing thickly at the sight of the grendel's dick, Frost felt his body clench down hard and the appreciative chitter against his neck had him shivering. Orange like the rest of the large frame, it was thick with a tapered head, unadorned but curved and Frost would never admit to whimpering like he did. Another tug to his horn and push against his cheek, Frost got the message. Turning his head just a bit more, he slid his tongue out to press against the underside. The grunt from the other and the tightening grip on his horn was just added stimuli as the gauss kept fucking into him fast and hard. Hooking his legs around the other to keep him closer Frost felt the gauss pull his hips up a bit higher, the wet noises from his own cunt getting fucked accompanied by soft chittering and moans with the occasional croon from the grendel when his tongue traced the head of his dick. 

Moaning at the feel of liquid heat and the accompanying squeal from the other, Frost panted as the gauss pulled out. Trembling at the feel of the ridges pulling out and over the twitching walls of his pussy he whimpered. It wasn't enough, he was so close-

Gasping as for probably the fifth time today his orientation of the world had spun around, Frost found himself face first in the nest. Ass up and coattails pushed aside, he didn't even get to move before the grendel's cock was rubbing between the mess of his and the gauss's fluids. Fingers digging into the cloth underneath him as the thin head pushed in, Frost choked out a moan at the stretch of his sensitive walls. 

Vents kicking up a notch at the soft squelching sound escaping as the other pulled back out until just the head was teasing the sensitive opening, Frost shook against the grip on his hips with a small sob. The sudden snap of hips against his buried the other's hard cock as deep as it could go. Choking on a scream, Frost felt his body tighten, back arching and pushing back against the grendel. There wasn't any wait like with the other feral, the grendel starting a hard pace that forced his chest to rub against the bottom of the nest. Pushing up onto his elbows as he panted, Frost watched the drool of his slick and the gauss's cum that was forced out on every thrust with a low moan. 

The hands on his hips moved, sliding up to press on his lower belly and pubic mound and suddenly Frost found himself shoved back down all the way. His head was caged in by the other's hands as he towered over him, growling low in his chest when Frost tried moving. Whimpering slightly, he offlined his optics in embarrassment as his hide lifted to expel more heat; He felt like he was being treated like a bitch in heat and honestly he couldn't deny it with how his pussy was desperately clinging to the feral frame's cock as it nudged something sensitive at the very end.

Every thrust from the larger frame after that was brutally hard, shoving him against the arms caging him in. Panting out everything from a squeak to a full blown yell, Frost found himself tripping into another orgasm as the grendel stuffed himself as deep in as he could, leaning down to set his maw against the back of his neck and  _ bit _ . It's with a breathless, anticlimactic (hah) gasp that he comes undone again. Whimpering as the large frame continues to grind against his oversensitive core, Frost is relieved as the other finally pulls out and relieves some of the pressure in his lower belly. 

Legs sliding apart without the other helping to support them, the cold frame is almost okay with the idea of collapsing. Instead there's smaller hands rolling him over and the gauss is nuzzling against his chin again. Shuddering weakly as something hard presses against him again, Frost can only swallow thickly. It was going to be a long night.

\-------------

A night turned into a day and back into night again. Honestly, Frost wasn't even sure anymore but he could honestly say that yeah, his stomach ache wasn't from team induced stress this time. He was covered in bites and scratches, hide smattered in a bit of bluish blood and there was a formidable throbbing between his legs and radiating through his lower back. Honestly, he's been efficiently fucked strutless, body completely lax with limbs heavy and head fuzzy. There's shifting against him and he has to bite back the moan of pain as the gauss pressed up against his front is pulling free of his sore crotch. The sticky rush of fluids escaping him is disgusting but he's a bit too exhausted to voice a complaint, not that his throat would let him anyways.

Frost's fairly certain that the gauss is the one who'd done most of the fucking anyways. Definitely had the fastest recovery time out of all of them. There's a grunt from his other side, the grendel huffing against the top of his helm and the shifting behind him reminds Frost that yeah, they'd both been lodged in him. Honestly Frost hopes the others are as sore as he is because surviving another round most likely wasn't something he thinks he could manage. A whimper escapes him as the grendel pulls out of his ass slowly and Frost is well aware he's going to need a very thorough bath after this. 

There's a pinging in his internal comms he'd managed to avoid while being fucked into oblivion but now is almost impossible with the headache it's causing. Clearing his throat weakly as he presses under his jaw, he takes a minute to wince at the ache in his throat; taking a dick big enough to break one's jaw would probably kill anyone's throat honestly.

"Yeah?"

"Holy  _ shit _ Frost you sound bad," huffing at the horrified voice of Oberon, Frost takes a moment to gently push the curiously crooning form of the gauss away, "Where the fuck have you been, it's three days past when you said you'd be back!"

"Mission hit a snag."

"Yeah I'll fucking bet if you sound like  _ that!  _ When's the last time you took a drink-"

"I'm working on that." 

"When are you going to be back?"

"...I'm also working on that." There's a deep sounding croon next to his helm, Frost wincing as the sensitive hide covering his slightly swollen belly is massaged by large fingers. The constant dribble from his pussy has him reaching a hand down, biting back a moan at the flutter from the hypersensitive, well-stretched rim. At this point Frost isn't sure if he's in pain or if it's pleasure but he's not willing to find out. Behind him the grendel is reaching to gently knead at his hips and Frost squirms in his grip. 

"So when are you coming back? Everyone's in a panic back in the clan. I need to tell them  _ something _ ."

"In a couple…" there's the sudden drag of his hips back into the grendel's lap, his processor stuttering out as a now familiar cock is brushing his sore entrance and he feels a shudder wrack himself as his body forces itself to lubricate more on a newly trained reflex it seems.

"Couple hours?" It's hopeful and Frost feels terrible for what he's about to say but he really does have to clench his jaw as abused sensors light up again in response to the sudden rough thrust into his core.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Frost presses back against the other before the feral can drag his hips back against his cock, "C-Couple days. 'S a real hard track. Not just the g-gauss. See you in a little Oberon." 

There's an indignant and slightly scandalized yell that he cuts off by shutting down the comms. Thick fingers are back to massaging his lower belly, digging in as he presses back some more to meet the grendel's thrusts. He feels bad, he shouldn't leave everyone in the dark like he is. Still, Frost decided as the other was shoving his shoulders back down so he was pressed against the floor of the nest with a croon from the feral above him, might as well enjoy the downtime.


End file.
